Falling For You
by xdzumux
Summary: Daltonverse. Julian is singing a song that tells that he can't say out loud. Logan just happens to hear :D Jogan. T just in case. Based off of the story Dalton by Cp Coulter.


DISCLAIMER: ALL CHRACTERS BELONG TO CP COULTER EXCEPT KURT HE BELONGS TO WHOEVER OWNS THE SHOW GLEE OR SOMETHING….

Julian was very frustrated today, and the reason: Logan. All day Logan was drooling over Kurt and complaining about how Kurt was in love with Blaine and not him. And when he wasn't doing that, he was talking about how amazing Kurt was and how his voice was the best sound in the world… and it broke Julian's heart.

In addition to that, Derek wasn't much help either. Whenever Logan left the Trio, Derek would immediately launch into how Julian should tell Logan that he was bi and about his love for Logan since freshman year. But Derek didn't understand how Julian felt. Telling him to do the task was much easier than actually doing it. Especially when you have to tell someone your feelings and the person that you were in love with for _3 years_ is a giant squid!

Julian looked up and realized that he was in front of the Warbler Hall. Looking inside he found that nobody was there. _Oh, that's right, the Warblers were given a break today._ Julian stepped inside and closed the door behind him. _I haven't been in here for a while. _His eyes landed on the piano next to the stage. He found himself walking up the piano and sitting down. Running his fingers on the keys, he started to play a familiar song that he knew of. After a few seconds of hesitation, he opened his mouth and started singing.

_I don't wanna tell you that I long to see your face_

_I'm scared it my scare you away_

_and I don't wanna tell you that sometimes I think of you and smile_

_cause time with you is time enough for now_

Julian smiled to himself at how much the song said _everything_ with so few sentences.

_But I don't know how long I can stick around and be_

_just another friend time and time again and hold my tongue._

Julian's breathe hitched. Yes, he will always be just a friend to Logan.

_I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside_

_and all my strength has gone away, and it's too late before I say_

_I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you_

Logan ran the hallways trying to get to the Warbler Hall as quickly as possible. He was late for practice and he was going to get a lot of crap because of it. Trying to control his breathing, he was about to push open the doors when he heard singing. _Shit! Did they already start?_ Logan pushed open the door slowly to not disturb the Warblers when he found only one person in the room. Is that _Julian?_

_I'm trying hard to be myself but I always seem to fail_

_I'm afraid I'm not the guy you know so well_

_cause every time I'm near you I just seem to lose my head_

_and spend my time admiring instead._

_But I don't know how long I can stick around and be_

_just another friend time and time again and hold my tongue._

_I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside_

_and all my strength has gone away, and it's too late before I say_

_I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you_

Logan sat down in the back of the room, listening to Julian sing. He was surprised, Julian had talent there was no doubt about it. And the way he sang, it had so much feeling and saddness. Logan almost fell out o his chair when he realized, Julian is singing about someone! Julian is in love with someone? Who?

_I'm torn between the chance for everything and a price that I can't pay_

_losing you is something that I'd never chose so I'll just have to wait_

_but it kills me everyday_

_I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you_

_I don't wanna tell you sometimes I think of you and smile._

Julian sighed, as sat there at the piano. "Stupid squid." He murmured under his breath. Julian jumped in his seat when he heard clapping. His head snapped to the right and saw Logan. He froze in his spot as Logan stood up and walked closer to Julian.

"What the hell was that Julian?" Logan said laughing, "That was amazing! I didn't know you could sing."

Julian let out a breath of relief and shrugged. "I guess I'm just a man of many talents." He said grinning.

There was a comfortable silence before Logan asked bluntly, "So,who are you in love with?"

"W-what?" Julian stuttered.

"Oh, come on, you don't really think I believed that you were singing that song to no one did you? You had so much feeling in the words that I knew that every word that you sang was from the heart. So who is it? Some girl on Something Damaged?"

"Noo." Julian said slowly, slightly hurt that Logan didn't know who.

"So who?"

"Well I, well you see, I think, well I know, I-"

"Spit it out Jules!"

Julian frowned instantly, "Well I'm sorry for wasting your time, you Majesty."

"Do you have to be just a diva all the time. I'm not in the mood, just answer the damn question Jules."

"I don't like anyone." Julian saw that Logan was opening his mouth to object, when he said "I _love_ someone. A boy in fact."

Logan's eyes were wide with shock, "You're gay?"

"No! I'm bi. There's a difference."

"Well, okay, Princess. So who is this lucky guy that gets to have all of Julian Larson's love?" Logan asked.

Julian stood up from the piano bench and made sure he had a clear path to the exit of the room. He let out a shaky breath as he assembled his plan: tell Logan, make a dash for the door and hope that you don't trip.

"Lo… I'm in love with you. Since freshman year actually. Got it? Good. Bye!" Julian said quickly and ran to door. But unfortunately, Logan was faster. _Damn. I thought he would not have processed it fast enough._

"You idiot, Larson."

"What?"

"You could have _anyone_ you want and you chose me. _Me_. Out of everyone. You are so stupid. You could do so much better and you deserve so much better, why in the world would you choose me."

"I-"

Julian was interrupted by Logan's lips against his. He let out a gasp of shock. Finally, it processed through his mind that _Logan Wright_ was kissing _him._ He immediately responded to the kiss, trying to savor the kiss. This probably was just a dream.

"I love you." Said Julian.

"I love you, too." Responded Logan.

Julian backed up shocked, pinching himself._ This has got to be the most torturing dream he _ever_ had._ "Really?"

Logan chuckled and stopped Julian from pinching himself.

"I don't know why you are so surprised, you are a very attractive person. You would've been mine sooner, but I thought you were straight."

"What about Kurt?"

"Just a distraction."

* * *

><p>Song is: I'm Falling For You - Chester See :] its an amzing song too... so listen to it :D<p>

* * *

><p>This story is on the Dalton Weebly OMG I SO HAPPY THANK YOU<p> 


End file.
